


Happy Valentine's Gay

by stonerraven



Category: Pineapple Soda
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerraven/pseuds/stonerraven
Summary: Hawk asks Eclair out for Valentine's day, but Stringbean unfortunately has different plans. What's a girl to do when both of your major crushes want to see you on the same night?





	Happy Valentine's Gay

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS STILL A WIP DON'T YELL AT ME

It was a cool February morning in Cardston, and the students of Avestan High were shuffling inside. As some of them met up with their friends to chit-chat a bit before classes began, others went straight for their lockers. One in particular was Claire Shazey, daughter of Officer R.G. Shazey, and the local sad fat girl everyone loved to pick on. She let out a sigh and cautiously opened her locker, internally praying nothing bad would come out of it. A card flew out and across the other side of the hall, much to her surprise. She walked over to go pick it up and read it. What it said was also quite the shock.  
“Hey Claire,  
Meet me at Wackyburger tonight at 7.  
\- Markus”  
Markus? she thought to herself. I wonder why he’d want to see me… But her thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of a bell ringing. She grabbed what she needed from her locker and stuffed the note in her backpack, rushing to her first period.  
The day went on and nothing eventful ever happened, which is usually how her days tend to go. Claire was about to head home before someone grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her. Instinctively, she covered her face and sort of curled into herself.  
“Eee-- it’s me, dohn’t worry.” Claire turned around and parted her fingers so she could look through them.  
“Oh!-- Shanty, don’t do that… you scared me.”  
Stringbean let out a laugh and smiled, giving the small girl a hug, to which Eclair returned happily. “Did you need something?”  
“Well, uhm, I wos… wondering if you wantet to do something tonight? Maybe dinner an’ a movie?” Shantel asked. Her voice was a bit shaky as she was nervous, she’d never asked anyone out before.  
Claire’s eyes widened and she was silent for a while. Markus had asked her out with a sweet little card, which was the nicest thing to her, but Shantel was her best friend. How could she let her down like that?  
“Shanty, I-- you know I love you with all my heart, but Markus wanted to see me tonight as well… is there any chance we could do that tomorrow?”  
The sadness in her eyes was painfully obvious, but she tried to be happy for her. “Yeh, I can wait. Danks for bein’ honest. Have fun.” Without another word she walked in the opposite direction, the few tears falling from her eyes turning into many. Her mascara ran down her cheeks all smudged but that was the least of her worries. She held onto herself as she walked off.  
Eclair’s heart broke in two, but what she had done couldn’t be undone. I’ll make it up to you… I promise.  
Her father was waiting for her at the door and he greeted his girl with a great big bear hug like he always did. “Welcome home, baby! How was school today?” he asked her, gently nudging her with his elbow and winking. She just sighed and went to her room, tossing her things onto the floor and sitting on her bed. She tightly held onto the heart charm on her necklace and began to sob uncontrollably. She felt so awful and pathetic. Why would she do that to the person who had always been there for her? Giving up a special night with her best friend for some dumb boy who has friends that are out to get her?


End file.
